Ten Day Dreamers
by lizsnizbitch
Summary: As Kaya is taking out the trash, platinum blonde boy snatches the supposed normalcy of her life, and brings her back to what she has been hiding from. The mess her sister made the minute Hermione Granger stepped into the halls of Hogwars.


This is my first fic. Forgive me for the errors. And it may not really connect to Rowling's story :) Except for the war between good and bad stuff. Most of this stuff, I made up on a random day, actually. The ages might not match as well. Just tell me if I have any errors.

Disclaimer : Rowling owns every character, except Kaya Charles Granger. You get it :D

* * *

**Chapter I : A Telewhat?**

"Can't stop, won't stop, I must be dre-"

"Sshhh." A random guy in some kind of funky outfit said, covering my singing mouth, as I was taking out the trash.

"What the actual fuuuck." I said, fapping my arms around trying to kick him in the nuts. I was failing at that, though.

"Please, keep quiet." He whispered to me. He pulled me to the corner, as I see a slither of black on the main road in front of my apartment building and he let me go, the minute the slither moved further forward.

"What." I said, confused at what to say. "What are you wearing? Is that a bathrobe or something?"

"No. Not for bathing. But it's a robe, nevertheless. Don't insult me. I just saved your life, Muggle." He said.

"What? Saved me from the trash?" I said to myself, as I turned around, and walked towards the front door. What the hell is a Muggle? Some kind of gummy?

"Wait." He said. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"What?" I sniggered, turning around. "Is that even a name?"

"Is it funny? I never thought a pure blood name such as mine would be found absolutely hilarious." He said. I thought he was kidding. Pure blood? What is this man talking about? I looked for any sign of humor whatsoever. He was honestly bewildered.

"Mmm. Nevermind." I replied. "Kaya."

"What? No family name?" He replied.

"My mom once told me never to give my complete name to strangers." I replied, as I started walking back to my apartment. And for some reason, he followed me. The man in the bathrobe.

"I'm not much of a stranger now, since you know my name, right?" He told me. Dear Lord, does this man ever give up? I walked faster, towards the elevator, pressing the up button, completely ignoring him. He was catching up, as I can see. Thank God for peripheral vision.

"What is that contraption?" He asked. I was looking around if he was talking to anybody else, because I definitely wasn't in the mood to answer some creepy dude. Well, I was the only one in the ground floor except Dustin, the door man.

"Hey Dus? Who is this guy?" I asked him.

"I said, my name is Draco Malfoy." He told me, his eyes so close to mine, I swear to god I could've died. I was so caught up with his annoying clueless act, I totally forgot to notice how good looking he actually was. Aside from the bathrobe. He had nearly white blonde hair, a pale face, and beautiful eyes; I can't even decipher exactly what color it was. It was ranging form blue to a silver that I can't even. Ugh.

"Ddddraco." I muttered, sticking my hand out. "Kaya Charles Granger."

"Hi Kaya." He smiled, accepting my hand. For some reason, he wasn't letting go. The elevator was opening, and I had to get back to my apartment. I pulled my hand roughly, and backed up toward the elevator, and it closed, right on time, before he could join me. What a freaking weird boy.

I got up to my floor, and saw Natalie smiling at me. I ignored her, and pushed the door to my apartment open. And to my surprise, this Draco dude was casually lounging on my sofa bed, studying a bag of old chips.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK NATALIE." I shouted, as I closed the door in front of me, and walked to Natalie. He looked absolutely startled at my shouting, and my instant leaving at the sight of him.

"What? He's absolutely hot!" She said, squirming in obvious excitement.

"Why did you even let him in? I just met that creepy dude downstairs, and he wasn't leaving me alone. AND NOW YOU LET HIM IN AND HE'S LOUNGING IN MY COUCH AND I DON'T EVEN UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH" I screamed. I knew I was being absolutely uptight. I wasn't in the mood at all to meet new friends. And why is he wearing a robe? Is that fashion or shit? I slowly pushed open my door, and saw that he had abandoned the chips, and was poking the television. Is he literally confused?

"That's a television." I started.

"A telewhat?" He said. He pressed the switch for the television, and was shocked at the sound it created, and got totally shot back, straight to the couch, hitting the bag of old chips and they crunched which startled him. He was paler than ever.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh now, it's funny." He said, his face obviously disgruntled. He pushed aside the bag of chips, and sat down properly, removing his robe. He now looked normal. Jeans and a plaid shirt.

"Why are you wearing a robe?" I asked, picking it up. It was velvety. Who in their right mind would buy a velvet robe?

"Is that supposed to be… weird?" He said, pulling the robe away from me. "Anyway, you might be wondering why I'm following you around."

"Dear lord, no. I'm not wondering why a total stranger would suddenly not leave me alone." I rolled my eyes, my words filled with sarcasm.

"Leave it?" He said.

"Fine."

"Anyway, I'm here, because I need to protect you from the Death Eaters." He said, as if I'm supposed to understand immediately.

"Death what? Protect me? I'm sorry, but you probably have the wrong girl. Are you looking for Hermione?" I replied. Hermione was my older sister. I nearly forgot I had one. Hah. He probably was. He was mentioning stuff that Hermione told me when she visited.

"Hermione and the rest of the Aurors precisely asked me to protect you." He said. I know this had magic shit all over this, but what does this have to do with me? I'm completely magic-free.

"Look, I have no idea who you are. You could probably be one of those Death Eaters and I wouldn't know. And why does Hermione even want to protect me, when it was she who decided to leave. So would you go now?" I asked him, politely first, pulling the door open for him.

"You're not to be left alone. Not before the Death Eaters are officially erased or converted." He replied.

"This is fucking USA. I decided to leave England to get away from Hermione's magic shit. I moved out here to my aunt when I was seven. So you are simply putting me in more danger because those Death people you are talking about? Have no idea I exist. So please. Go." I stated. This man was getting on my nerves. Really.

"Alright." He said. Thank god he gave up. He shot me this face. And he left.

The minute Draco left, Natalie went inside my apartment.

"He was totally crushed." She said, plopping on my couch, feeding on the old chips.

"I didn't know who he was." I replied, pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"That's your problem, Kaya. You always seem to kick everyone out." Natalie said, looking at the television. How I Met Your Mother was on.

"I do not. He was just. Queer." I replied, sitting beside her, watching Barney and Robin make out.

"That's what you're missing out on, Kaya. Look at that. Love. It's beautiful." She told me, patting my shoulder.

"Why are you on the topic of love? I was yapping about some creepy guy, and you're all lovey lovey." I told her, elbowing her.

"Because he's obviously into you." She smiled.

"I don't know him." I replied.

"Sure." She said, laughing.

"I just met him today, as I was taking out the trash." I retorted.

"That's where all things begin, love. Small things." She winked. Then she made this face and said. "Let's get a drink at Duerre's. C'mon." She said, pulling me. I grabbed my leather jacket from the high chair, and left, linking arms with Natalie, as we got down by stairs.

I groaned as a glimmer of sun shot straight through my half-way open eyelids. I looked to my left. It was ten in the morning. I WAS SO FUCKING LATE FOR WORK. Elise, my boss, will kill me. I got up, wondering who opened my blinds, and I looked behind me, and saw Draco Malfoy, dressed in normal attire, faded jeans, a white shirt, black leather jacket, holding a book in his hands.

"What are you doing here? Again?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Your sister forced me to come back. She said I had to insist you that I should stay here." He smiled, closing the book he was reading. I realized it was my draft of the story I was making.

"Why are you even reading that? It's total shit." I said, pulling the manuscript out of his hands.

"It's good, actually. Although I am bewildered at what a television really does." He said. I looked down and saw that I was in plaid pajamas, and I was wearing a shirt that has a logo with a serpent on it.

"This isn't my shirt." I stated.

"Yeah, it's mine. Natalie gave you to me outside Duerre's. You were so drunk, I think you were half conscious. I had no idea what to do with you, so I decided to bring you back to your apartment, make you a cup of coffee. You drank it diligently, although it was all over your shirt so I lent you mine, and I pulled out a pair of pajamas underneath your pillow. I had no idea where your clothes actually are. I went to see your sister, and she told me to come back. I'm sorry." He explained, as I slipped myself to the kitchen, and started making cereal. I was amazed at what he did. And how he looked like, topless. Dear lord. Erase that. Yeah.

"Did you really do that?" I said, chewing my cereal softly. I analyzed his words, and he said 'went to see your sister.' "My sister's here?"

"Yes. She's in the hotel across the street. She went here the minute she knew I failed." He muttered. "She left a few hours ago. Back to England."

"Wait. She was here? And she didn't want to see me?" I said, dropping my spoon back to the bowl. I was obviously butthurt, but I didn't want to show it. He raised his shoulders, telling me that he didn't know. I scoffed. Classic Hermione. Didn't want to see me. Why would she want to protect me, when she didn't even want to see me?

"What kind of sister is she." I said, finishing my cereal. I washed the bowl and the spoon, and returned it to the cabinet. He was looking at me.

"Stop looking." I told him.

"Let me stay. I need to protect you." He said, following me.

"My god, I have a doorman. I'll be perfectly fine." I replied. He pulled my arm and looked right into my eye.

"Look, I do not WANT to protect you. It is the least of my interests, doing anything for Granger. But I have to, or I go to prison. Wizarding prison, Azkaban, is a lot worse than your everyday county jail. So let me do my mission, or I'll feed you to the Death Eaters."

I could feel the tiny hairs all over my arms stand up in attention. He was glaring at me, and I hate to admit this. I'm actually….scared.

"Fine. Stay. Sleep on the couch." I replied, pulling myself away from his grip. "I have to work. Do whatever you want." I went to my room, and took a breather. I didn't exactly know what I was getting myself into. But I agreed.

I took a quick shower, and got out immediately.

Put on a pair of acid wash jeans, a white polo shirt. Inserted it half way through, profusely in my jeans. A black leather belt through the belt holes. Floral brogues. I picked up my black sling leather bag with my laptop in it, and walked out of the room, combing my hair. He was sitting casually in the kitchen, now, sipping a cup of butterscotch from my vending machine, a stick on his other hand.

"Why are you carrying a stick?" I asked.

"I didn't know how to operate that machine." He replied, as if it was perfectly normal.

"Oh. That's your wand, probably. Well, if you're gonna live here, you're gonna have to learn how to act normal." I said. "No wands inside the house."

"This isn't exactly a house now, is it?" He said haughtily.

"Hah. Real funny. Fine. No wands inside the apartment." I said. "And don't let anyone in. Except Natalie. She usually borrows my clothes. Okay. Bye." I slammed the door, and hurried off.

**Draco**

What a queer girl.

I cannot believe that Granger had me take care of yet, another Granger.

Bitch.

As I finished the cup of very sweet and unusual coffee, I stood up and looked at her place. It was a dumpster. Her clothes were hanging on the furniture, and wow, she was a total opposite of Granger.

She was pretty, though. Unlike Hermione. Ugh. I do not like thinking about the name Hermione. It makes me vomit. But if I still call her Granger, and both of them were, it wouldn't make any sense, would it? If Hermione had bushy fucking hair, Kaya had soft dark brown curls, light blue eyes, long eyelashes, and pale skin, that you could see her freckles so clearly.

I went inside her room, and looked around. I realized she had posters of various guys on her wall. One poster had five skinny guys in tight-looking jeans. The Maine was sprawled all over. On the next poster was four chubby men. Bowling For Soup was written at the center. Another poster said The Who. And five others were The Beatles. And then on her ceiling, were pictures. Tons of them. Some of people, but most were sceneries and what I recognized as the images don't even move. How. Boring. What is this place.

Yeah. That was a rhetorical question. I did not need you to answer what to call this place. Because it was a dump.

I studied the room more, and took out my wand. Whether she liked it or not, magic will be used in this apartment. I started putting things in place. I could not live in a place that looked like Hagrid stepped all over it.

I went outside, and did the same thing. I smiled at myself, and sat on the couch. I looked at the telesomething. There was a button that said ON. I pressed it, and various colors came to life.

I was watching that thing on the screen for around five seconds, when three Death Eaters appeared before me.

"You know what we want, Draco." I hear my Father's voice. It was stern. And I, Draco Malfoy, his son, am still afraid of it.

"No, you won't have this girl, Father." I replied, pulling out my wand from the table. "Expelliarmus!" My father's wand immediately drops to the floor. The two death eaters behind me, raised their wands, directed at me.

"Cruc-" One of the death eaters started to say. "No, Dolohov. Now is not the time. My son will give up. He will." My father interrupted.

"Now, Draco, here is the deal. You give us the girl, we will accept you back to the Dark Lord's side, and keep you safe from the Ministry. You fail to comply; I will have no choice but to kill you." The death eater, who wasn't Antonin Dolohov, said. I recognized the voice to be of Rodolphus Lestrange's.

"Why do you want her so bad?" I said, my voice shaking indeed. I knew I was good at magic and my wand works, but not good enough for three death eaters.

"She is powerful, Draco. A lot more powerful than you think. She didn't come to the Americas to escape her sister's glory. She came here to hide." My father chuckled. Although, I didn't know what made him do so.

"But she doesn't even know much of magic." I replied, lowering my wand. He was my father, nevertheless, so he might have the heart not to kill me, or let Dolohov or Lestrange to do so. For my mother's sake.

"Those Grangers? They aren't Mudbloods, Draco. They were a very powerful line of purebloods. Until Thomas, Hermione's dad, married a Muggle. Oh the disgrace. Their pureness ended with him when he decides to destroy such a line, and married a muggle woman. Hermione Granger, is ultimately swayed to Potter's side. However, her sister, Kaya, am I right? She can be of great use to the Dark Lord. They have powers, Draco. Special ones." My father explained.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Father." I said. "But I can't. You know very well that the Dark Lord will be defeated."

"Oh, Draco, son, you didn't think we'd let you go so easily, did you? We're going to give you ten days. To turn her in. If you don't, then you'll know exactly what happens."

I sighed once more.

He disapparated together with Dolohov. Lestrange was left behind for a second. He smirked at me. That kind of smirk that will probably terrorize you. Oh, but not me. Not THE Draco Malfoy.

"Who were you talking to?" The door creaked open, and I see a girl, who was most likely to be Natalie.

"Oh, no one. It was the telesomething." I replied, lowering my voice and muffling the word something.

"Oh. You apologize to the television, apparently. You are one weird dude." She said. Oh so it's a _television. _She then proceeded to Kaya's room, and then she shrieked.

"GOOD LORD THIS IS NOT KAYA CHARLES GRANGER'S ROOM!" She shouted. "Dude, did you clean up… or something?"

"I kind of did." I replied.

"Oh you are sooooooo dead. Last time one of her boyfriends did this, she broke up with him." Natalie laughed.

"I'm nnnot." I said, not knowing how to react. Did this blonde bimbo honestly think, I would date a girl like Kaya?

"Not what?" She said, grinning like a five year old who was newly introduced to the world of Chocolate Frogs.

"Her boyfriend." I muttered, not knowing why I was actually nervous. I'm supposed to be a proud Malfoy. Not a nervous little twat.

"Ooooh, you're nervous." She giggled. She twirled her blonde hair and started braiding and unbraiding it fast. "Spill it, Mr. Whoever-You-Are. You like her."

"No, I don't." Thank God I did not stutter right there.

"Prove it." She said, pulling me close to her. She starts nibbling on my neck, and I'm really unsure of what's going to happen. Well, I definitely wanted a good shag. Hadn't had one since Hogwarts. Since Astoria, actually. And I'm 22. I did not want a good shag. I needed one.

That's when I kissed her.

And shit got steamy.

Pants on the ground.

And underwear.

You get the point.

"Disgusting." I heard Kaya say. Natalie giggled, as I started to wake up. I was wearing my boxers, and Natalie was on the floor in her underwear, wearing my leather jacket. "You slut, though." She laughed, plopping herself beside Natalie on the floor.

Great.

Well, that was one hot shag.

**Kaya**

When I got home, it was around nine in the evening, I expected Draco and Natalie to either be making out, having sex, or through with it. I laughed at this theory. Natalie always tended to fuck all the guy friends I had over, even though they weren't that hot or good looking. I think she had sex with nearly all of my officemates. John, Josh, Nicholas, Fritz, even Dominic, who was this skinny dickhead who'd do anything for a good time. Who says Natalie won't attack Draco who, I hate to admit, is so good looking. Platinum blonde hair, grey eyes that had this slither of light blue, and had really toned arms. He was pale though, but it added brownie points to his appeal.

I opened the door, and mentally high fived myself, as I saw Natalie in Draco's leather jacket in her underwear, looking for something to eat in the kitchen.

"You scored, didn't you?" I laughed, putting my bag on the chair.

"Yeahuh. Look at that hot piece of man sleeping over there." She giggled. "But you know, this is what I always do, right? I mean, if you like him, or whatever-"

"Disgusting." I interrupted. "You slut, though." Natalie giggled as I said this. I looked over at Draco. Oh boy, Natalie was not mistaken. He had very defined abs. Paler than his arms or face, it was beautiful. I was staring, I knew it. Then Natalie sat on the floor and I sat beside her.

Draco stood up and wore his jeans and his shirt. And then glanced at Natalie. Then glanced at me. I smiled at him. He looked frightened, and I didn't really know why. That's when I recognized THE LOOK. It was the look most boys gave me if they cleaned my room.

"YOU DID NOT." I said, standing up immediately, heading to my room. I opened the door, and glared at my room. Sure, my posters were still up, and so were my Polaroids and normal pictures. But everything else. It was _arranged._ I shuddered at the word. "WHY WOULD YOU TOUCH MY THINGS DRACO MALFOY?"

"Probably because you're such a messed up freak. Although, I was expecting a thank you. Not that reaction of-"

"OH WHAT EXPLODING LIKE EXACTLY WHAT I AM DOING NOW." I said, my voice still raised.

"Whatever, Granger. I hope you remember that you said _I could do anything that I want._" Pride was leaking out of that sentence, as he pointed that out. He smirked a little afterwards. Ugh, I could stab him, if he weren't so. _Beautiful._ Ick. Did I just admire this horrid man in front of me. Yeah, that was a rhetorical question directed to myself. I am such a weird girl.

"Don't Granger me. You can call my sister Granger all you want. As far as I'm concerned, you're living here, you are to respect me. I don't care if you are thirty years older, I'm paying the rent here." I replied angrily.

"Whatever, Kaya." He said, zipping his pants up. Dear lord, did I have to notice these little things? Yesterday, I seriously disliked this guy, and in a snap, I am starting to lust him. What is going on with me. Yes, another rhetorical question. And yes, it is directed to myself, once again.

"And oh," He started. "You can't go back to work."

I glared at him. He wasn't serious, or was he? I can't NOT work. I have to. Who's going to pay for this apartment? Why can't I work? He said this oh-so-casually, as if it's so simple. If I miss more than a week of work, I think they're never gonna take me back.

"Why not?" I said, stacking up all my anger, squishing them to the end of my brain, trying to keep my calm.

"The Death Eaters came by the minute you left." He said.

"What are death eaters?" Natalie said, standing on the doorway, fully clothed this time.

"Nnn..nothing Nat, they're just-" I started.

"Things I dreamt of, and I keep imagining." Draco said. Ugh. Who was this guy? He need not defend me.

"Oh." Natalie said, obviously disappointed. I know she's begging, down on her knees, for some juicy gossip.

"I think you should go, Nat." I concluded. Natalie came over and hugged me. She kissed Draco on the lips, I swear I could have gagged or something. "Bye." She said, walking out of the door of my apartment.

"You like her?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" He replied.

"Well, let me tell you something about her."

"What?"

"She's just gonna pretend like nothing ever happened tomorrow."

"Oh, well, that's not exactly a problem."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't like her in that way. I like her as a really great _friend._"

"Oh."

"You're blushing." He pointed out, as I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Why would I?"

"Denial queen."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Prick."

"Twat."

"This is going nowhere." I said.

"Who said it had to?" He replied.

"Back to the point though." I started.

"About Natalie?" He said.

"No. About WHY I CAN'T WORK." I yelled.

"The Death Eaters came, and I'm more than sure that they're watching us. If I leave you alone, who says they won't capture you? They gave me ten days, sure, but once they take you, I will be forced to return to their side, because I show myself to your sister, and you are gone, prison is where I'm headed straight to." He told me. I couldn't even. There were no words to say.

"Doesn't my sister trust you?" I asked.

"She trusts my being selfish. If I protect you, I'll keep myself safe." He said. We were still standing inside my room. The fact that it was a lot cleaner was fine now, seeing I have more issues to deal with.

"Why are they looking for me anyway?" EXACTLY. WHY ARE THEY? I'm totally magic-free.

"You're a lot more special than you think you are." He smiled at me. That struck me for a while.

"How special?" I asked, smiling lamely. Kaya, WHAT IS ABSOLUTELY WRONG WITH YOU.

"What if I go to work with you?" He asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"You will WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" I screamed. This man was driving me crazy.

"I mean, you need not lose your job, and I'll be around to protect. Much like a bodyguard or whatever you call it." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Fine. Come with me then. I was about to go to a show. Might as well introduce you, to my bosses and so." I smiled. Why was I under some kind of spell with this boy.

"And oh." He started. "I think you would want to change your rug." He smirked thereafter.

What did this- OH THAT BASTARD.

* * *

**A/N : Should I continue? Tell me :D REVIEW as well or whatever. I'd really like to know if it's fine if I continue :)**


End file.
